Merry Christmas
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: It's Christmas time in Sugar Rush and it's time to celebrate with your friends, family, and yourself. This story serves as my thanks to writers who have helped me with my past ideas and stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, like the title said...Merry Christmas to everyone. I know that not many are entirely interested in a newbie like me writing stories for you, and I understand that. But this is just a way for me to write while I'm out of ideas as well as a way of saying thanks to the writers who let me use their OCs.**

 **While the purpose here is also to thank the original owners of the OCs, I'm afraid that some of them won't even be reading this anymore due to having moved on to new franchises. That's alright though, I'll just try it this way for now until I catch up with them in their stories.**

 _ **Unt anyvay**_ **(these are not real words. If you try this in any language, you may be though of as crazy), that's pretty much all I have to say for now. I'm sure that you all skipped this part anyway and went on to read the story. That's okay, I know who you are anyway. Expect me outside your door on Christmas.**

 **NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!...**

* * *

 _ **(I'm Reader-anon's world)...**_

Alden was hanging out with Vanellope, Rancis, Oreanna, and Nougetsia at the Castle. They were watching "A Christmas Carol" starring Jim Carrey. They were having a date night. At least, the two couples were. Jack was busy fixing some coding issues in another game with Barry and Jerry, leaving Oreanna alone for the night.

Vanellope had insisted that she watch a movie with them. Oreanna refused at first but Vanellope promised that she wouldn't put a sappy movie on, she wasn't into that type of stuff anyway. Oreanna agreed and here they were.

As the film was reaching the part where a young Ebenezer was having a grand time with his girlfriend at Mr. Fezziwig's party, a thought came to Nougetsia. "Hey guys," The others looked at her. "Are we gonna have a Christmas party this year?"

Vanellope thought. "Sure, that sounds fun. We could use a break since that freaky king almost destroyed the multiverse. What was his name again?"

Alden answered. "Anthony, Anthony the Nightmare King."

Rancis, Oreanna, and Vanellope chuckled. "You'd think that a guy like that would have a more threatening name than that.", Oreanna commented.

Alden wasn't laughing and had a serious expression. "Don't make fun of him just for the name! The guy was so strong that he cracked the moon with a single punch! Without this, I would have been dead." He pulled out the golden sword he received from the Ancients and TheDisneyFan365, Skadi, from his hat before putting it back inside. He noticed the mood of the others and decided to lighten it up. "S-sorry guys, got caught up in the moment there. Anyway, you were saying something about the party?

"Oh right, the Christmas party.", Vanellope said, "Yeah, we're gonna hold it here in the Castle. There's gonna be a ton of food, drinks, and dancing!"

"Okay...and who's gonna be on the guest list?", Alden continued to ask.

"The candy citizens, our friends, Stinkbrain, Hammer time..." Jojo suddenly ran across the room wearing gold hammer pants. "You can't touch this!" He did the dance step for a few feet before running out of the room again.

"Ignore him. Teri's on a shopping trip with some friends and he's bored. Now, you were saying?"

"Uh, where was I? Oh yeah, Hammer time, Auntie Calhoun... that's pretty much it."

"Uh huh. And we're gonna have the party right here in the Castle, right Nelly?", Rancis said. Vanellope nodded and kissed his cheek.

While everyone was excited, Alden had a different idea that came to mind. "Hey Van, do you think we can invite some other people to the party too?"

"People like who?", the young president asked, not sure by what the young hero said.

"Well, I was hoping to invite some friends from the other worlds. You know, like the other versions of us?", Alden said. Of course, he was talking about the doppelgängers of his friends and himself that he met during his fight for the multiverse, also known as **Ragnarok**.

However, as neither Vanellope nor the others have actually met their alternate selves, they weren't sure of who they were. Thinking that Alden had meant some people from the future, Vanellope hesitated. "Eh...Sorry Al, but I don't think everyone can fit in the Castle."

Alden didn't seem discouraged. "That's alright. We can do it at The Pit Stop."

"No offense Alden, but I don't think your teeny little building can handle anymore people than the Castle can. We'd be better off doing it here.", Rancis commented.

"My place can handle it. It runs on portal tech, I can make the interior grow to as big as I want." The others looked surprised. "So, what do you say?"

The group got together and took a while to think about it before Alden got his answer. "Alright, Alden. You can set it all up at your place. We'll bring everything to you and help out with the decorations. Deal?", Vanellope said as she put out her hand for a handshake.

Alden was about to shake the leader's hand when Nougetsia cut in. "Wait, what if everyone else comes to the Castle and find out that there wasn't a party at all? They don't all know how to get to Alden's yet."

Alden smiled and kissed Nougetsia on the forehead, making her blush a bit, still shy as ever. "It's okay, I know a trick that can make a doorway between my place and here. If anyone gets lost and winds up at the Castle, just tell them to enter the closet and they'll get transported to my bar in a snap." He then turned to face his friends. "Is that alright?"

"It's cool. We'll tell the guards to guide them in case anyone comes here.", Oreanna said. Vanellope agreed, as did everyone else. With everything planned, they sat down and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Alden was at The Pit Stop arranging some of the decor that had arrived early. It was still about four days before the party, but having to organize everything for a party by yourself was a pretty daunting task. "Too bad I don't know any party planners. I could sure use some help here.", Alden said to himself.

As he was carrying a box of ornaments over to the bar, he heard a knock on the door. " _Who is it_?"

"It's me bro."

Alden set down the box and smiled, went to the door, and greeted his brother. "Hey Jojo, what're you doing here?"

"I heard you were setting up for the Christmas party so I came by to help.", Jojo replied.

"Really? Thanks! Come on in." The two brothers enter the bar area where the box of ornaments were. "So Jojo, do you think you can help set up the ornaments for me? I have to make some important phone calls."

Jojo nodded. "Sure, I can handle that. But who're you calling anyway?", he said, feeling curious.

Alden took out his white portal key and dialed in a number. "Our alternate selves. I wanted to invite them over to celebrate our victory.", he said as the dial tone was ringing. Jojo was about to say something when someone on Alden's line picked up. Alden put up his hand, signalling Jojo to keep quiet as he exited the bar.

Once Alden was out of sight, Jojo reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Airheads punch and a hurricane glass. Looking around nervously, he checked to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, no one was. He was about to pour himself a glass when Alden suddenly burst in and yelled, "No drinking on the job, Jojo!"

Jojo was startled and nearly dropped the bottle. He looked at Alden with an annoyed face. "Come on bro, just one shot?"

"Jojo, you know how you get when you drink that stuff. You're nearly as bad as Barry when he drinks my Bubblegum Vodka.", Alden replied. "Now please hurry up with the decorations. I still have someone on hold on my line." He then went to the door but looked back to see if Jojo was trying to get the bottle again. This time, he wasn't. Instead, he saw a grumbling Jojo who had activated his left hidden blade and held his hand in a manner similar to Wolverine when he flips someone off.

Alden just shrugged and went back to his call, leaving his brother to handle the hanging of the ornaments and tinsel around the establishment.

"Whatever." He put his portal key up to his ear and continued his chat. "Yeah, hey, are you there?...Uh-huh, well, I wanted to invite everyone to the Christmas party...Where're we gonna have it?... In this universe... Yup, even the racers... Correct, alternates and back-ups as well. If you want to, sure! In a couple of days...Got it, see you all then!"

* * *

 _ **(December 24...20XX)**_

It was the day before the Christmas party and everyone was helping set up the food for the party. They brought their usual Christmas food to be stored in the refrigerators in Alden's kitchen to make sure they had every dessert available for tomorrow's celebration.

"Okay Alden, we got all the ice cream, cheesecakes, snow cones, and drinks in the refrigerators and freezers. They're good to go for tomorrow.", Swizzle said.

"Great, thanks Swizz. Now all I have left to check for today is the disco ball." Alden checked of a few items on his list until only one item remained...the disco ball.

Taking his list with him, he went to the main room and checked to see if the large ball about Ralph's size had been set up. Looking up, he saw Jojo affixing the screws to the metal plate on the ceiling as Ralph stood on a ladder below to help hold it in place.

Alden called out, "Hey Jojo, are you done yet?"

Jojo looked down and shook his head. "Not quite. One of the screws won't stay in place." He turned the screwdriver but found the while the screw was turning, it wasn't locking into place. "Hey Alden, I think I found the problem. The threads on this screw is all worn out. I can't use it to hold the plate in place. Do you have an extra one?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Is there any other way you can attach it?", Alden asked.

Jojo thought and had an idea. "I got one." He produced a small sticky ball in his hand and stuck it to the metal plate. He then made a smaller ball and stuck that to the ceiling. He took the metal plate and pressed it as hard as he could to the ceiling, the sticky balls acting like adhesive putty to help secure the plate and disco ball to the ceiling. "There! That ought to hold until we get a proper screw." He then looked down at the wrecker holding said disco ball up. "It's okay Ralph, you can let go now."

Ralph did as instructed and released the ball. Sure enough, the sticky balls were doing a fine job at holding it in place. "Uh...are you sure that it won't fall?", Ralph said as he rubbed his sore arm.

"It'll do until we get the proper tools. Unless you want to keep holding it up again.", Jojo jokingly said. Ralph shook his head. "No thanks, kid."

"Good.", Jojo replied.

"Good, that's the last item on my list for today. Thanks guys." Alden stood under the ball as he checked his list to make sure he didn't miss anything. Once he was satisfied, he sent most of the people home. "Alright guys, thanks for all your help. See you at the party tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the buolding until only the almond boy remained. He took out his phone and proceeded to call Nougetsia to tell her he was on his way over.

As he dialed the number, he felt something fall on his shoulder. He brushed it off but felt something on his other shoulder. Not sure of what it was, he looked around to find nothing. That was until he heard a loud crackling sound above him. Looking up, he saw the ceiling above the disco ball beginning tomform large cracks, most likely from the enormous ball's weight.

Just as he saw the cracks forming, the metal plate suddenly buckled and ripped itself off the ceiling, sending the mirrored ball falling on top of Alden. The boy was crushed by the weight of the aluminum and glass.

At the moment the ball fell, Nougetsia had answered her phone. _"Hello Alden? Where are you now-"_ (CRASH!) _"Alden? What was that? I heard a loud noise? Are you alright?"_ , the yogurt racer asked several questions at once. When there was no answer, she got worried. _"Alden? Are you okay? Please answer!"_ All she could hear was more silence before a weak voice came through.

"Nou-nouget-s-sia...need help! My...leg is b-broken...", was all Alden could say before passing out.

* * *

 **Yeah, this may sound like a tragic story. Don't worry, it will get better in the next chapter. Also, if the writers are reading this, sad to say that this story probably won't be finished by Christmas. Maybe a couple of days after Christmas is when it will be deemed completed. I will still write as much as I can before then.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your patience. The surprise will appear in the following chapter. This story will most likely end by chapter 2 or 3. I'll try to keep it as sensible and a bit short as I can.**

 **SALAMAT AT MALIGAYANG PASKO**

 **THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for responding so quickly. Merry Christmas to you all as well.**

 **This chapter will be important because some very special guests will appear. Either this chapter will be the ending, or the next one will. I won't go over three chapters though.**

 **Now, back to the story...**

* * *

"ALDEN!", Nougetsia panicked and called 911. "Hello, 911? My friend got in an accident at The Pit Stop and I think he has a broken leg! Please, send help!" She didn't stay on the line long enough to give any further details. The young racer hopped in her kart and drove as fast as she could to Alden.

Arriving at her destination, she could see the medics and some of her friends at the bar's entrance as Alden was being loaded onto a stretcher. "Alden! Oh my mod, what happened to you? Are you okay?", Nougetsia asked worriedly as she made her way over to the boy.

"No, not really. A giant disco ball fell on top of me and broke my leg.", Alden said weakly as he tried to force a chuckle. "Hehe... I always knew that disco didn't like me, but I didn't know it was this much." He tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by one of the candy medics.

"Sir, please stay down. We don't know if you've sustained any other injuries that may make your current condition worse.", she said. Alden obeyed and lied back down, not wanting his current condition to worsen.

As he did, Nougetsia went in and took his hand in hers, feeling worried for him as she let a few tears fall. "Oh Alden, I'm sorry."

Alden smiled a little. "it's okay Nougey, I'll be fine." The two of them began to lean in for a quick kiss when the medic took the yogurt racer by the shoulders and began leading her out of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry miss, but we have to get this boy to the hospital ASAP." She was about to close the door when Aden called out.

"Wait! Can't she come with us, please?", Alden said with pleading eyes. The medic looked to her co-workers, as if trying to decide on whether or not to let the pink racer join them. They exchanged looks that said 'okay'. Finally, she nodded.

"Alright, she can come with us."

"Yay!", the two kids cheered. Nougetsia climbed into the ambulance and sat herself next to her friend as the vehicle's engine roared to life and made their way to Sugar Rush General.

* * *

 **Sugar Rush General...**

Alden sat in a wheelchair with his leg braced while Nougetsia sat beside him as they waited for Dr. Goodbar to finish analyzing the boy's x-rays. The doctor analyzed every inch of the x-rays and was relieved to find that while Alden's right femur was broken and his left foot was sprained, he didn't appear to have any further injuries.

"So doc, what's the news?", Alden asked. He and Nougetsia were nervous to hear the doctor's diagnosis, but wanted to get it over with.

The doctor turned to them with the x-rays in his hands. "Well, I got some good news and some bad news."

"Could you tell us the good news first?", Nougetsia asked.

"The good news is...while you were crushed under that ball, only your leg and foot had any major injuries. Your left foot was sprained, but some rest and ice will help it along. You can walk with it by tomorrow."

The couple was glad to hear this. "That's good. Now, the bad news?", Alden said.

Dr. Goodbar sighed. "The bad news is that your right leg was completely broken. We have to put it in this cast for about two to three weeks until the bone completely heals." Both racers were shocked at how serious this injury is. "Until then, you can't race or use that Runner power of yours. Sorry."

Alden was crushed (and not just by the ball). He wanted to come to the Christmas party to see his friends and celebrate with them. But now, with this injured leg of his, that no longer seemed possible. "S-so...I can't go to the party tomorrow?", he said with a saddened tone.

"I'm afraid not. While your left foot will be able to support you for the time being, your right leg can't. It's better if you just stay at home until you completely recover.", the doctor admitted.

Alden's expression changed from sad to miserable. He looked down and refused to make eye contact.

The female racer noticed this and felt bad for him. "Oh Alden, if you want, I could stay with you until you get better."

Alden looked up and began to form a small smile. "Thanks Nougey, that means a lot."

After explaining the proper measures they need to make to aid Alden in his recovery, the doctor discharged them from the hospital.

They were given a ride to Alden and Jojo's house where, after hearing the news, Nigel and Arturon came by to help the boy by carrying him and his new wheelchair up the stairs and to his room.

Inside, they set Alden on his bed where his leg was elevated, thanks to some pillows that Jojo and Nougetsia had fetched, to help him feel more comfortable. A little while later, the biker boy and farmer left, wishing Alden a swift recovery.

Alden lay on his bed reading some Naruto fanfiction on his phone while Jojo and Nougetsia stayed by his side.

"I'm so sorry, bro. I thought that the sticky ball would be enough to hold the ball up. I had no idea it would fall at all, much less on you.", Jojo apologized.

Alden kept a plain look on his face. "It's okay, nothing could have been done to avoid it." He went back to reading his fic. "Unless someone got it screwed in correctly.", he whispered.

"Are you gonna be alright, Peanut?", Nougetsia questioned as she got closer to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, get plenty of rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya.", she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be here. Love you too.", Alden replied. Nougetsia left the room and set off for home. This left only Jojo with Alden.

"So, uh...do need anything else?", the Airheads boy asked awkwardly. _"One of the only times that my theme was right. I am an airhead."_ , He thought to himself.

"I'm good. Thanks anyway.", was all Alden said before he grabbed an ice pack from his hat and placed it on his left foot. He shut off the lamp beside his bed and went to sleep.

Jojo could see that Alden was still a little mad at him. He just calmly exited the room and went off to his own room, hoping that the next day would be better.

* * *

 **The next day...CHRISTMAS...**

Alden was back at The Pit Stop to check up on how things were doing. Even though the doctor said he should take a couple of weeks to rest, he wanted to make sure that everything was going right on track. He managed to convince Jojo to drive him to the bar. At first, Jojo refused. Alden, however, was insistent on getting to his bar.

"Come on, Jojo. You owe me."

Jojo sighed, "Alright. Can you get in on your own?" Alden nodded, using his swordcane as a walking cane to ease into the passenger seat. Once Alden was secured, Jojo started up the Chewvrol-8 and drove to The Pit Stop, making sure not to go too fast or hit any bumps that may aggravate his brother's broken leg, though the left foot was just fine.

There, they saw that everything was going fine. The disco ball had been replaced with a smaller one, which proved to be sufficient for the party, all the food had been set up on the tables, the drinks were chilled, the decorations were all set in place, and the Castle portal was in perfect working order.

"Hey Alden, what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be resting.", Oreanna said as she floated down from the ceiling. She was making sure if the new disco ball was properly attached to prevent any other injuries from occurring.

"Just came by to make sure my place wasn't destroyed. That, and because I wanted to join the party no matter what. I'm not missing my first Christmas here.", Alden proclaimed.

"If you say so, then alright." The princess/vice president took out a clipboard and handed it to the young bar owner. "As you can see, we have everything ready for tonight."

"Thanks, Oreanna. I appreciate the help." Oreanna smiled and walked away.

"So Alden, do you want me to drive you back home? The party won't be for another couple of hours.", Jojo said.

Alden held his hand up. "No thanks. I'll just stay in my office for now." And with that, Alden made his way upstairs to his office, which was accessible through the lounge, his broken leg hindering him from time to time as he went. Jojo sighed at seeing his brother struggle from something _he_ did, but couldn't really do much about it. He just went with the other racers who were helping out, hoping Alden won't be crossed with him anymore.

* * *

 **Later...**

It was only half an hour before the party officially started, though there was already quite a lot of people around. Some were just mingling with their fellow racers while others continued prepping the place for the party. A large assortment of food had already been eaten by Candlehead, Nigel, Bennynae, and Dough, so Jojo went to help the others to aid in cooking.

"How could four people eat that much? Do they know how long it took to make all that food?", Crumbelina exclaimed in frustration.

"I don't know. I think that's one of their Character Items.", Manny joked as he brought in some trays for the food.

"Not funny, Manny! You try to stop your friend from eating everything and I'll try not to punch you.", Tea warned. She removed the oven mitts she was using and cracked her knuckles loudly. "Got it?"

Manny gulped and ran over to the snack table and talked to Dough.

Minty smirked. "Hehe...Boys, am I right, sister?" She held her hand up for a high five. Tea smiled and returned it.

Meanwhile, Taffyta and Snowanna were helping Barry and Swizzle set up a snow cone machine that was brought in. They carried it to a nearby table next to the snacks and plugged it in. Sure enough, it was in good working condition.

"Hey, anyone want a snow cone?", Barry called out.

Adorabeezle and Nougetsia quickly came over. "We do." They were each given one when Anjellina came in carrying jars of sweet corn, banana and plantain slices, a few mixed fruit slices, some tapioca pearls, gelatin cubes, and a few bottles of cream, all in what looked like a remote-controlled tray.

"What are those for, Annie?", Nougetsia asked.

"Oh you know, just some of our Filipino desserts. You pick which of these you want to add to a snow cone, add some cream, maybe a few fruit slices too, and viola! You get a _Halo-Halo._ ", the inventor said.

"Sounds disgusting. Who would want anything like that?", Taffyta commented, seeming really reluctant to try anything of the sort.

Anjellina just shrugged. "Eh, it's not for everyone. But I think cousins Alden and Jojo would like it."

At that moment, Jojo lowered himself with an Airheads strip next to his cousin. " _At tama ka diyan. Pwede pahingi nga ako._ " (And you're right about that. Can I have some?)

Anjellina smiled and made a cup for Jojo. "Thanks. Can I get one for Alden too?" Anjellina obliged and made a second one. " _Salamat_ " Jojo then left and climbed upstairs to his brother's office. Anjellina smirked smugly at the blonde.

"Whatever.", Taffyta replied.

* * *

 **Party time...**

Soon, the party was in full swing. Most of the guests had arrived and all the racers were talking, dancing, and even singing (courtesy of a karaoke machine that Minty Sakura brought). Everyone was on the floor, having fun with their friends and family.

Alden was also there, though he sat in a chair in the main bar area, drinking an iced tea. He sighed, "So much for having fun this Christmas. I can't even walk thanks to this leg." He set down his drink and got up, using his cane to support himself as he exited the bar and went outside.

Jojo saw him and was about to go to him when his shoulder was grabbed by Rancis. "Jojo, I know he's your brother and all, but I think you should leave him alone for now."

Jojo didn't seem to share his opinion. "Are you kidding? He might need something. I want to help."

Rancis shook his head. "I'm not kidding. Listen, I've been through this sort of stuff too. So has Nelly when she was considered a glitch, even some of our other friends have. We know that there are times when you want to join in the fun, but can't. Trying to 'help him out' won't work. It'll just remind them that they can't join in. Just give him time to deal with it and he'll come back." Jojo thought that the Reese's boy's reply was quite insightful.

"Thanks Rancis. But you do know that this had little to do with what I was gonna do, right?"

Rancis grinned. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But think about it. There may be more to it than you think." He patted Jojo on the back and handed him a drink before leaving.

Jojo chuckled. "Kids these days."

* * *

Outside, Alden sat on another chair that was used for people waiting in line. He looked at the watch on his glove and saw it was only about 3:45. He was getting bored and wanted to join his friends, but seeing as his leg is broken, knowing he couldn't. He groaned. "Augh...Dumb leg!' He took out his balisong and threw it into the distance. The knife hit a candy cane tree. Alden put his arm out and called the knife back, a small chunk of the candy tree still stuck on the tip. Alden took it off the knife and ate it, sheathing the balisong back into his belt holster.

Looking off into the distance, he saw two dust clouds coming from opposite directions converge and was coming directly at him. Thinking it was possibly hostile, he got up and quickly got into a fighting stance, causing his broken leg to buckle under the weight. "AH!" He fell backwards back into the chair, his leg in serious pain.

The cloud began getting closer. Having no choice, he gritted his teeth and forced himself back up. He went into a crane stance to save his injured leg from his weight. As the cloud got closer and closer, he took out his balisong and threw it at the cloud. However, instead of hitting whatever was creating the cloud, the cloud itself split in two, leaving the balisong to fly into the remainder of the cloud.

Alden called the knife back and stared at the two beings in the dust clouds. "Whoa, did you have to throw that at us? I thought you invited us here?", one figure said.

As the dust settled, he saw two familiar figures. Both of them were dressed in the exact same way as him, except they had black longcoats on. Alden smiled as he recognized who these two were. "No vay! You two made it!"

The figures were revealed to be two Aldens. One Alden looked like him but had a lock of hair covering his left eye while the other was an exact look-a-like.

"Hey TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden, Agent BM universe Alden! I'm so glad you're here! I was getting bored out of my mind for a second there.", Alden joked.

"Is that why you threw that knife?", Agent BM universe Alden asked.

Alden scratched his head. "Ah...s-sorry about that. I thought someone was gonna attack me or something." He held his hand out again to recall the blade.

"It's ok. We dodged it, so no harm done.", Agent BM Alden said.

TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden agreed. "Hey, since we're here...what do you say to a quick race? You know, just before we go in?"

Agent BM universe Alden immediately agreed but Alden didn't. "Sorry guys, but I can't race." He showed them his broken leg, leaving the two alternate versions of himself shocked.

"What happened?"

Alden then proceeded to explain what had transpired earlier.

"Oh, I see.", Agent BM universe said. He clearly understood what happened to his counterpart and knew it was best not to mess with it. However, the same couldn't be said for his other counterpart.

"Really? I knew we didn't like disco _that_ much, but I didn't think disco would hate us _this_ much. Am I right?", TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden chuckled.

Agent BM universe Alden was about to smack him when Alden cut in. "I already did that joke at the start of the chapter. Anyway, yeah, I didn't know it either. Still, it was technically Jojo's fault.", the injured racer said bitterly.

"Come on, don't be like that. I know that he didn't mean it. He probably apologized, right?", TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden said, finally taking the matter seriously.

"Yeah, I guess.", Alden said. He thought back to yesterday and did hear his brother say he was sorry for the accident. He stayed in silent thought for a while, making it a bit uncomfortable for the two versions of himself.

Agent BM universe Alden suddenly clapped his gloved hands loudly, disturbing the silence and gaining the attention of his companions. "So...uh... Sorry but shall we go inside?"

TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden and the other Alden looked at him and nodded. Agent BM universe Alden powered down his Runner Mode, as did TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden. They helped Alden get up and ushered him into the bar, with the latter Alden opening the door for the other two.

Inside, the three boys discovered that the amount of guests that arrived increased dramatically. Apparently, most of the guests used to Castle portal to get to the bar.

Among the guests were the Sugar Rush team from TheDisneyFan365 universe with the Royal Family of the Confederacy, the Sugar Rush and Arcade characters from Agent BM's universe, some of the heroes who helped out during the events of Ragnarok, and many others.

Alden wanted to talk to the heroes of Ragnarok, but because of his leg, he opted to just sit back for now. "Stupid leg." He pounded his fist on it in frustration, causing even more pain than before. "BAKA!"

" _Ano ba problema mo, brad? Mag-ingat ka nga."_ (What's your problem, bro? Be careful.), TheDisneyFan365 universe Alden ordered.

"Sorry.", Alden said, regretting his foolishness. "Hey, aren't those-", he pointed to a group of racers he knew all too well.

"Hey Alden!", Candi said as TheDisneyFan365 universe Sugar Rush team ran over to the three almond boys. "Hey, I heard you got in an accident. Are you alright?", the Queen of the Confederacy asked.

The two other Alden's went off to find their Nougetsias, who happen to be conversing with one another. This left Alden with TheDisneyFan365 team. "I-I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Rancis were talking when they saw two kids followed by what looked like adult versions of themselves. The young president immediately recognized them, though the Reese's boy didn't.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!", Vanellope said happily.

"Yeah, we actually thought we were gonna be too late.", adult Vanellope said. Vanellope gave her future self a quick hug before giving her future kids a big bear hug.

"Uh, Nelly, who are they?", Rancis asked.

Vanellope released her kids and introduced them to her boyfriend. "Oh, sorry Buttercup. Let me introduce you to our future family. Of course, you know who these two are." She gestured to her future self and adult Rancis. She then gestured to the two kids. "And these are our kids. This is Lucy,", she pointed to the girl who looked much like her, except for a slightly changed hoodie design and blonde hair. "And this is Kevin." This time, she pointed to the boy that looked just like Rancis, though he had a Star Wars themed shirt and black hair.

"Hey Dad!", the two said.

A little while later, all the other alternate versions of the present racers showed up and introduced themselves. There was some confusion at first, but once everything was settled, they all began to have fun with their company.

Even the Sweet Tooth racers, Papak racers, and Sweets Ville racers popped by.

* * *

 **Yet again, Later...**

Candi was talking to her Gloyd and a fairy-like character named Lanie. "Wow, Lanie, I wish I had powers like you and Felicity do. We don't have much nature in Richmond."

"Thanks, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes, the animals complain too much just because someone crosses their territory. It's just the worst. It gets worse underwater.", the water nymph said.

"I know what you mean. The same goes for being a queen. Sure, it was fun at first, but the citizens always want you to fix something they don't like. Right Gloyd?"

Gloyd nodded. "Yes, my queen. But at least we don't do any of it alone." He gives her a kiss.

Candi smiles. "Right." As she did, she spots a familiar looking, black winged man in a black suit at the snack table on the other side of the room. He appeared to be with other people she didn't remember seeing before. "Hey Gloyd, isn't that TheDisneyFan365?"

Gloyd glanced behind him and saw that his wife was right. "Yeah, it is. But who are those people he's talking to?"

* * *

 **Thank you again, my friends. Also, I apologize for it being either too long or too short, not making enough sense. Same goes for the time. It will enter the final chapter in a few days or so, so please stay tuned.**

 **SALAMAT!**


End file.
